


Happy Tatooween, Take Two: Undercovers

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia Meets Jedi Utopia [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-14
Updated: 2007-01-14
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Arcadian night on Coruscant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Tatooween, Take Two: Undercovers

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Nerowill, Emila-Wan, and Carol  
> Mali Wane for posting  
> My former betas: Alex and Ula
> 
> Sequel to last year's Halloween story, Happy Tatooween.

Obi-Wan walked into the common room, grinning as Qui-Gon looked up in surprise. No tunics, stola, leggings, or boots graced the young man's body. Instead, he was wearing an outfit that Qui-Gon hadn't seen for a year. 

A white shirt with...buttons had taken the place of his undertunic, with a studiously knotted blue tie draped over it. A tan tweed jacket, which had Qui-Gon itching from a few feet away, substituted for the familiar tabard. His leggings were replaced by cream slacks that did intriguing things to his thighs. Shoes and socks completed the uniform. 

Qui-Gon came over to join him. "What's the occasion, Obi-Wan?" His fingers smoothed over the bristling tweed. "Are we going undercover again?" 

"No, but I rather hope we'll go undercovers soon," Obi-Wan said with a wink. 

Qui-Gon groaned as he petted the silk tie. "Playing Ian's made you even more mischievous, my love." He put his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders, feeling coarsecloth duel with tweed. 

"And playing Quinn's made you like it even more, Qui." Obi-Wan nipped the bump on his nose. 

"So you went to all this trouble just to have me undress you?" Qui-Gon's busy fingers had already started undoing the tie, the motions becoming familiar after a year's absence. 

"Actually, I was hoping you'd dress up for me too." 

Qui-Gon smiled. "My pleasure." 

"And mine." Tweed met tunic again as Obi-Wan threw an arm around Qui-Gon's waist. 

They walked to their bedroom. Obi-Wan sat on the bed, swinging his legs, while Qui-Gon rummaged through the closet until he found his erstwhile professorial garb and dropped it on the sheet. 

Holding Obi-Wan's eyes, Qui-Gon stripped off his lounging tunic and rubbed it over his chest, ostensibly to wipe away sweat. He heard Obi-Wan gasp as he stroked a nipple with the coarsecloth, and grinned seductively. Then he tugged down his leggings, making sure Obi-Wan had to wait for each inch of skin to be exposed. 

Obi-Wan reached out a hand to caress a long thigh, delighting in the slight tremor under his fingertips. "Wanna little help getting dressed?" 

His voice rough as Obi-Wan's calluses, Qui-Gon said, "Love it." 

Obi-Wan got up with a glint in his eyes. He chose a white long-sleeved shirt with a tail reminiscent of a tunic, and slipped it over his lover's back and arms. The whisper of fabric blended seamlessly with Qui-Gon's murmur of appreciation. 

Obi-Wan buttoned the shirt and cuffs a bit more easily than he'd done his own earlier. He slid on a sea-green tie, nuzzling Qui-Gon's neck while knotting it with distracted fingers. He smiled when Qui-Gon's cotton-clad arms snugged around his waist. 

"This was a marvelous idea, Obi-Wan. Feels so good." Qui-Gon brushed his bare legs against the smooth material of Obi-Wan's slacks. 

Obi-Wan savored the glide, caressing Qui-Gon's skin with the fabric. "Mmmm." He kissed Qui-Gon as they continued their impromptu dance, leading him to the bed. He gently pushed Qui-Gon down, and picked up the slacks, cocking a brow questioningly. "Pity to cover all this luscious skin," he said, stroking the curve of Qui-Gon's calf. 

"Might as well finish our sport," Qui-Gon said, eyes impossibly blue. He inched back on the bed, grinning as Obi-Wan's hand slid lower, gripping his raised right foot. 

Obi-Wan's eyes gleamed as he smoothed the slacks over Qui-Gon's legs. Zipping them, he couldn't resist a little squeeze to the satisfying bulge that plumped eagerly under his fingertips. Smiling at Qui-Gon's gasp, he held out the same hand to pull him up. Finding the belt, which had a lovely knot design on its silver buckle, he stole an embrace while looping it through the waistband. It was much lighter than their utility belts, but he barely noticed, drawn as he was to the taut stomach under the leather. Reluctantly tearing his hands away, he bent to get shoes from the closet, and the effect was all but complete. 

The tan corduroy jacket was the finishing touch. Chalk still clung to its right sleeve, evoking memories of earnest students and overheated classrooms. Brushing it off, Obi-Wan felt a frisson of deja vu thrill through him. Fingers sweeping over chalky tweed had been their first real touch. Easing the jacket on, he gazed at the man before him in wonder. 

Quinn Masterson stood before him, ready to teach a class. 

This was the man Obi-Wan had first caressed, had first kissed. The undercover assignment had freed him to act on what he'd wanted to do for years. Playing Ian had let him show his love after years in hiding. 

Obi-Wan threw his arms around him, relishing the kiss of the exotic fabrics. He had to kiss Qui-Gon as well, just as he had on that enchanted Tatooween night a year ago. One taste of his lips, and Obi-Wan was lost in Arcadia. Qui-Gon had even had caf with firstmeal that morning. He deepened the kiss, feeling the buzz secondhand, or perhaps it was Qui-Gon's own electricity. 

Qui-Gon made the same deep purring sound Obi-Wan had heard on the autumn evening when they'd become lovers. A quick lick to Obi-Wan's dimple, and he said, "Lucky you haven't grown a beard." He nuzzled Obi-Wan's chin. "Though even whiskers couldn't hide this dimple. I'd always find it with my tongue." 

Obi-Wan started to purr himself. "Bet you'd even find it with your nose." 

Taking the hint, Qui-Gon did just that, keeping his eyes closed as a matter of principle. The bump trailed deliciously over skin sensitive from shaving. 

Obi-Wan groaned. "Mmmm. Ready to take this off yet?" he asked, fingering Qui-Gon's lapel with his left hand. 

Qui-Gon didn't bother answering. He took off Obi-Wan's jacket, feeling its scratchiness on the pads of his fingers as he tossed it to the floor. Loosening Obi-Wan's tie to undo the top two buttons of his shirt, he mouthed Obi-Wan's Adam's apple and was rewarded with another groan. He slipped his hand under the shirt, in the same place he usually petted Obi-Wan near the vee of his tunics. 

Obi-Wan's skin remembered. He reached up for a needy kiss, lost in their lovemaking already. He undid Qui-Gon's shirt as fast as he could, thankful that their usual tunics were so much easier to pull off. 

Though eager to be skin to skin with Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon was not as impatient with the unfamiliar clothes; rather, he savored them as an exotic treat. His hands were steadier on the buttons, so he actually finished more quickly. 

But Qui-Gon was glad to get his own slacks off fast; their heaviness and looseness had him missing his leggings, though not at the moment. Right now, he wanted only bare flesh against Obi-Wan's skin. 

Obi-Wan craved the same thing, and managed the zipper with admirable coordination. He'd worn out his boxer briefs, preferring them to his usual smallclothes, so the illusion wasn't complete, but Qui-Gon hadn't bothered with briefs either. He pulled the underwear down absently, gazing at Qui-Gon doing the same. 

Now the only clothing left was socks, which the men were just as happy to leave on, thanks very much, in order to get right to it. 

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon breathed, glad to have his young Knight back, here at home in the Temple, not on a foreign shore during a mission. He took him in his arms, relishing the tender skin rubbing his own. 

"Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan kissed him sweetly, hips pressing in for an enhanced connection. "Ah!" 

Qui-Gon groaned as his own hips couldn't stop moving. The bed was so near. Could they make it? He led with his groin as he tipped a breathless Obi-Wan onto the bed and landed on top of him. 

"That's it," Obi-Wan urged. "Give it to me." He writhed under the delicious weight of his lover. 

Qui-Gon captured luscious lips, his kisses as fierce as his thrusts. Big hands were lost in Obi-Wan's riot of hair. 

"Please," Obi-Wan whimpered, hips jerking uncontrollably. 

Qui-Gon growled at the splash of wet heat on his inner thigh, and pulsed his own onto Obi-Wan's quivering stomach. 

The two stayed just like that, breath easing to normal as they petted each other into complete contentment. Obi-Wan pulled the blanket over them, smiling at being undercover once more. 


End file.
